


Charlie Luciano's list of stuff that just happens when your partners with your best friend

by Shouldbeedoinghomework



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: Gen, M/M, Most likely historical racial slurs will be used at some point, will most likely go into smut territory in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shouldbeedoinghomework/pseuds/Shouldbeedoinghomework
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of small things that happen when you spend a lot of time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spooning

Charlie had always been a complete heat leech. It was not like he didn't throw off enough warmth to heat a small apartment by himself, oh no the Italian bleed the Mediterranean through his very pores. It was just that New York was always just a shade cooler then Charlie skin, causing goosebumps whenever he undressed to anything less then a three piece suit. Blankets and sleepwear only insulated so much when you grow up sleeping next to two siblings in a small bed.

So whenever Meyer ended up stayed late at Charlie's apartment, writing away in his account book until the darkness of the night shows glimmers of dawn, Charlie would take it upon himself to shuffle him to bed. Really Charlie was doing him a favour, Meyer needed to sleep more and if forcing him into a bed and holding him hostage there until he fell asleep worked, then well, Charlie got a heat source to wrap himself around at the same time. Win-win.

It takes Charlie a couple years to figure out that Meyer could have done the bookkeeping at the office.


	2. Food

Having grown up constantly hungry, the need to steal food was never any cause for moral dilemma, not that Charlie ever really had much of a moral compass when it came to getting what he wanted from life. A boy has to eat after all. Jumping Jewish kids for their lunch money was a guaranty that Charlie and his friends would have enough to just buy food, but really most of the cash they got went into the smokes they needed to seem more adult and the chance they could make big bucks on a lucky dice game. So stealing it was. That all changed after one little punk of a Jew went and told Charlie to "Go fuck yourself" Jumping Jew's changed to protection fees from anyone they could get to pay and an arrangement to deal Heroin small time. Money was better and Charlie gained a brilliant best friend. Charlie still stole from the local food carts, nothing major just a couple of apples, few sweets for Meyers ever present sweet tooth; the problem now was trying to figure out what the hell was kosher when nicking off of non-Jewish blocks carts. 

"What would make a pickle non-kosher?" Charlie asks Frank, effectively distracting him from their card game. 

"What?" Frank turned, confusion clearly in his scrunched eyebrows. 

"I mean, all there is to a pickle is salt, water, cucumber and dill right? No pork gets in there, but there is kosher pickles and regular pickles. What's the deal?" Charlie ignored the cards altogether, lost in thought. 

"don't know." Frank was getting tired of these questions, first Charlie started to ask him about Chanukkah, then Purim, then he asked him what "ghoyim" meant, and really Frank didn't fuckin know any of this Jew stuff. "You should ask Meyer if you really want to know" Frank pointedly laid down his hand, 2 pair Ace high. 

Charlie scowled, his pair of Jacks defeated. "There's this new cart on the block, I thought I'd grab a bite before heading over to meet Meyer but the fuck if I know if Meyer will even eat the damn things" Charlie shuffled the deck, scowl never leaving his face. 

Frank sighed, he was getting use to Charlies need to feed everyone he liked. Really Meyer did need fattening up and a bit of height wouldn't hurt, Meyer was just at that age where boys start to shoot up like weeds, Frank knew that Meyer could use all the food he could get. 

"I do ask you know" Charlie dealt out the cards, "But Meyer just sort of lifts his eyebrow and looks at me like I'm an idiot." What Charlie won't say is that he feels like an idiot whenever Meyer talks about Judaism or talks in Yiddish. Charlie has lived on this block since he was 9 years old but at home all his family spoke was Sicilian, all of his friends spoke Sicilian or Italian, in school the other kids laughed at his English until he learned to speak perfectly with no accent. Meyer took to learning Italian so easy that Charlie wanted to both pat Meyer on the back and curse in frustration at how slowly he himself was learning Yiddish. 

"Then just don't tell him" Frank says, laying down his pair of queens. "like you said, all pickles are is salt, water, dill, and cucumber. No pork no problem right"

"Right" a grin spread across Charlies face both at the answer to his question and the three eights in his hand. "I'll see you later, Frank" Charlie scooped up his winnings off of the crate they were using as a card table and raced off to pinch some pickles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just start off by saying that I am not Jewish, so if there is any incorrect information please let me know and I will fix it. 
> 
> Also, Kosher pickles refer to a particular way of making pickles with garlic and dill that originated in the Jewish communities of early New York


End file.
